


Job Hazard

by orphan_account



Series: Jaytim Week 2017 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, JayTim Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tim gets a sunburn, and Jason gets enough blackmail material to last him years.





	Job Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Sunburn for the day two prompt. I'm also a day behind, but day three will be up right after this so I'm catching up! Also, the titles probably won't get much better, let's be real.

“You know,” Jason says as he stares at Tim’s face for the fifth time that evening, “I never really pictured this as a problem. Of course, I didn’t spend much time with anyone other than B when I was Robin, so maybe the opportunity just never arose.”

Tim wants to make a face, but his sensitive skin is making it difficult. “I’m not usually out during the day like that,” he counters, pressing the tips of his fingers to the red skin of his cheeks. To be quite honest, the idea of getting a sunburn hadn’t crossed his mind either. At least, not until he’d stepped into the shower after the fight and felt like his face was going to fall off once they spray hit him.

Now, he scowls at himself as much as he can in the mirror. His face is tomato-red everywhere except where his mask sat, and if that isn’t the most embarrassing thing, Jason has been taking pictures and sending them out to people since he got home.

“You’re not being a very good boyfriend right now,” Tim snaps after the sixth picture. Jason is hunched over his phone, fingers either drawing something on the picture or picking out the right emoji. Tim’s phone is several feet away on the bed, but each time Jason sends a picture he hears it vibrate. How many friends does he even have on SnapChat?

When he finishes his masterpiece, Jason looks back up at Tim. “I’m sorry, you must be looking for the Sympathetic Jason. I’d get him, but he told you to wear sunscreen and you didn’t listen, so...”

Tim glares. His cheeks are beginning to swell a bit, and he looks for the moisturizer he knows Jason has. He’ll be damned if his face peels. “This isn’t _funny.”_

“I dunno,” Jason shrugs, holding his phone just out of reach as he scrolls through the few pictures he saved. Tim looks awful and ridiculous in each of them. Oh Christ, did Jason actually draw him as a lobster? “Looks pretty funny to me. I hate being right, but someone has to be, y’know?”

Tim tugs open the bedside table and finds the lotion, grimacing at it’s placement and wondering, briefly, why it’s there. He doesn’t dwell for long, and soon enough he’s got a mountain of the lotion in his hand.

“Babybird,” Jason says skeptically behind him. “Use aloe on that shit. It’ll help more.”

“We don’t have any.”

“ _We?_ Cute. I do, actually, have some in my bathroom.” Jason comes around to Tim’s side, wincing a little at the amount of lotion in Tim’s palm. His fingers are rough as he scoops some out and begins to rub it into the skin of his own hands and forearms. “You’re such a mess.”

Tim will admit he seems a little pathetic. He wonders if Dick or Bruce ever had to deal with mask-related sunburns, and then decides they probably didn’t. Dick’s darker skin doesn’t burn and Bruce would need to see the light of day to burn.

They move into the bathroom and Jason rummages through the cabinet for a moment before producing the bottle. It looks old and a little worse for wear, but as Jason squeezes some out into the palms of his hands, Tim can’t wait for it to be on his face.

Jason’s hands are gentle as they smooth the aloe on his face. “I guess we learned our lesson, huh?” He asks as Tim whimpers at the coolness of the gel, voice laced with humor. “Your pale ass needs to work up to a tan. Can’t just jump into these things, Timmy. Also...you should probably stay in until it fades. If people didn’t know you were Red Robin before, they sure as fuck will now.”

“Great,” Tim says, though his voice is a little muffled as Jason rubs the gel in around his mouth.

Finished, Jason pulls away and moves to the sink, rinsing his hands off. Tim is about to go pout in the other room about his shit luck when Jason says, “You know, I have a couple ideas of things we can do to pass the time while you’re stuck inside.”

The words are innocent enough that Tim just nods. And then they hit him, making his face a little more red, heat curling in the pit of his stomach. He’s sure they could keep occupied for a day, maybe a couple. But...he turns to look over his shoulder at Jason, eyes narrowing at the smirk on his face. “If you make _any_ jokes about my face, I’ll be pissed.”

“I think you won’t mind it so much in the moment,” Jason grins and, well, Tim can’t really disagree.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is insane. Me, actually keeping up with a challenge? Crazy. If you wanna talk Jaytim or the Batfam, I'm monkkeyslut on tumblr too!


End file.
